fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Day
Awakened Amon woke up, startled as if he had just witnessed a nightmare, gasping for air, his eyes widen from shock. He was shirtless, with bandages covering his stump where his right arm used to be, and several more on his torso, he layed on a bed, and was strapped to medical machinery. "It..was all a...?" Amon said to himself, looking around, as he felt someone touching his shoulder. He looked over, but was unable to see Lamia, who appeared concerned. "Amon, are you okay? Your heart rate spiked!" Lamia asked Amon, referring to the machines strapped to Amon's chest, checking his heart beat "Wait here, I'll get you some water to cool down" Lamia said, turning around, before being stopped by Amon, who grabbed her arm with his remainning left arm "Amo-...?" Before she could finish, Amon pulled Lamia towards him, embracing her in his arm, hugging her tightly. "Don't...leave...me..." Amon said, his tone sounding weak "...not again..." "Agai-...?" "I remembered it....everything...from back then..." Amon said, his tone gradually deepening back to his usual deep voice "To think...that the little girl who saved my life..." "Amon, what are you saying? Is everything okay?" Lamia asked Amon, confused as to what he was trying to say. "I'm sorry...for forgetting you...for never coming back..." Tears began to flow from Amon's eyes, out of sheer happiness from realized who was right infront of him "The little girl...that sweet...gentle girl who saved my life...was infront of me, all these years". "....Wait..." Lamia realized who he referred to "It can't be...I-...Ira...?" Lamia asked, pushing herself from Amon and looking onto his face, not covered up for once, which was rather uncommon of him, and managed to recognize him "....No wonder...you looked familiar..." "Yes...I forgot everything...I'm...sorry..." Amon said, apologizing once more for Lamia. Lamia hugged Amon back, her arms around his neck "You're alive!" Lamia shouted with joy, knowing the the first person she befriended was still alive "Gramps told me he didn't find your body, and that you probably died from the cold! But you're here! Alive! I'm so happy!" And she was, Lamia smiled cheerfully, an actual, happy smile. "Does...your offer still stand...?" Amon asked Lamia, sounding hesitant "I never found her...my mother...so...like you said...can...I...?" "...." Lamia released Amon from her hug and looked at him "And what were you these last 4 years, eh? A houseguest? I've accepted you as family long ago. 'cides, we both have a little girl to take care of, don't we?" Lamia replied to Amon, wiping the tears off his face "So, chin up, big guy". "...Right...Thank you" Amon said to Lamia, sounding at ease, letting go off of Lamia. "Now rest, I need to make sure you're condition lets you leave" Lamia said, laying Amon back onto the bed "You've been out for 8 days...and I guess you were remembering everything, right?". "Yeah...all the repressed memories I had from when I was a child...I don't know why though...I never remembered what happened to me, or how I ended up where I am..." Amon said to Lamia. "So, do you remember how you...you know, ended up the way you are?" Lamia asked Amon, taking an X-Ray scan of Amon's ribs, which, according to the scan, were all attached back together. "Not everything...I just remember ending up in a forest during winter....from then it was until I met you" Amon replied to Lamia, his eyes suddenly widening when suddenly realizing "Wait! Marx! How...?! I was unconscious on the ground! How did I get here?!" Amon asked. "Asterion, that big bull bot" Lamia said "He brought you here. Held you in his hand and just...layed you on me to take care of and just left". "Asterion...? Why would he...? No...how did he go through the Jutsu Shiki?" Amon asked Lamia, knowing Lamia's Jutsu Shiki only allows people she invites to pass through. "It doesn't work on inorganic material, why do you think that cannon ball went through it that one time?" Lamia explained, putting the X-Ray scan next to others, showing the state of Amon's bones, how they were, and how they are now, with the first ones showing Amon's ribs competely shattered, with only three still intact. "I have to say though...you were lucky. If it weren't for him, you would've died within just a few hours" Lamia said, her expression appearing serious "You lost too much blood, luckily, I had some spare blood samples to give you. But your bones were in worse shape...almost your whole ribcage broke, your legs too and..." Lamia halted, looking at Amon's missing arm "...your right arm. That wound alone caused severe blood loss, the others could be called minor compared to it". "Oh...my...arm..." Amon said with a low tone "Sorry for worrying you so much....". "You're not dead, that's all that matters to me. Besides, I can fix your arm. I just need to get the right materials, and I can build you an artificial one" Lamia said, with a slight grin appearing across her face "Of course, it won't be easy, getting the neccesary equipment for building, not to mention, an exoskeleton to mimic that of an arm to successfully...inject it back to your bones, plus, getting the right amount of Lacrima, and modifying it to be suitable for daily usage" From this point, Lamia continued to ramble endlessly about what she needed, until the door bell rang....the door bell that Lamia broke when she moved in. "Huh? It still works? I thought I busted the damn thing to fix my coffee machine!" Lamia said, turning around "I'm sorry, but wait here, I'll be back soon" Lamia held a remote, pressing a button that turned on a TV screen "Here, I installed this a few weeks ago. Watch this 'till I get back" Lamia said, putting on a random channel and leaving the remote control on a table far from Amon, and exiting the basement. What aired on the TV was, simply put, an erotic movie, and right on time as well, as the two main stars were already kissing, even though Amon was blind, Beast wasn't, and even then, Amon could clearly hear what was going on, causing him to blush either way "Err...where's the remote?" Amon asked, wishing to change before this went any further. "On the table next to you! It's a bit far! But if you stretch...!" Beast shouted to Amon, panicking quite a bit, as Amon tried to reach the remote, but was unable to do anything, as he began hearing...something he was begging Lily wouldn't hear. May I? Lamia walked over to the door, with Nyx lying on the couch, while Lily sat on a chair infront of the TV. Lamia openned the door, and saw a dark skinned young girl, appearing around the age of 18, her hair was white and short, with two strands on the sides, leaving no bangs, and one strand of hair popping out. She had yellow eyes with black pupils, but the most distinctive feature, was her tattoos, a red one running across her right eye, as if it was a scar, and a green one under her left eye shaped like a tear drop. The girl stared emotionlessly at Lamia "What? How did she get through the barri-...?" ''Lamia thought to herself, as she suddenly noticed the girl's clothing appeared as if they were burned, with her skirt almost completely gone, one shoe gone as well, and almost half her top was missing as well ''"Did...did she force herself through the barrier...? How?" Lamia thought to herself. "Umm...you are...?" Lamia asked the girl, who blinked a few times before replying. "My name is Jacqueline Hawthorne. May I come in?" The girl, Jacqueline Hawthorne, replied, her tone being as cold and emotionless as her face. "Ah~ Jack, that's a nice name for a girl....but no" Lamia said, shutting the door, and walking away as the door bell rang again, and she openned the door in reply "How are you doing that? I broke the damn thing ages ago". "I fixed it while I was here. It looked broken, so I thought I'd be of assisstance to you, Lamia" Jack said. "Uh huh...so what's your deal? Ya want vengeance or my head?" Lamia asked Jack nonchalantly, despite the subject at hand being the risk of her being hunted and killed. "No. I simply wish to come in. May I?" Jack asked to enter again. "No. I have no reason to let you in. So, please, don't come back unless you beat that nun, Helena, if you manage that, of course" Lamia said, shutting the door "Hmm...I should keep an eye out in case she comes back...it'd be problematic to have someone who can negate or bypass magic nearby" Lamia thought to herself, turning around, seeing Amon suddenly teleport into the lobby, wearing a white, short sleeved shirt, black pants, and he was covering his face with bandages again, and was also barefoot. "Who was it?" Amon asked, much to Lamia's comical shock. "Why are you out of bed?!" Lamia shouted at Amon. "Papa!" Lily yelled out to Amon, rushing towards him, and jumping towards him again, as Amon managed to catch her with his one arm, as her arms hugged him around his neck, as her eyes were teary "You're uuup!". Amon patted Lily back, cautiosly trying not to drop her "There, there, kiddo, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you" Amon said, apologizing to Lily, putting her down. "...Oh, I didn't mistake it then..." Lily said, looking at Amon's stump. She saw how badly he was hurt, and noticed he was missing an arm. Amon put his hand on his shoulder, clutching it "...Haha, no need to worry. This is just a flesh wound, I'm fine really" Amon said, trying to reassure Lily, who still had tears in her eyes "...Please don't cry...I don't know what to do when people cry...". Suddenly, the door bell rang again "Oh, not her again....I am gonna kick 'er..." Lamia said, walking over to the door and openning, and much to her shock, this time she saw a completely nude Jack, standing and holding a bloodied Helena by her head, with her expression remainning unchanged. "May I come in?" Jack asked again. "Y-...You!" Helena said, coughing blood "You're the one..who..who sent this...Demon to kill me! I knew it! You're all a bunch of good for nothing sinners!" Helena yelled in fury, clearly unamused by this humiliating defeat. ".....So...." Lamia was too distracted by the naked figure infront of her eyes to focus on the topic at hand...or the blood dripping on her porch "...How 'bout ya throw 'er away, and come in? You'll freeze yer...just come in" Lamia said to Jack, who released Helena and walked inside, shutting the door behind them. "Ugh..." Helena got up, spitting out a broken tooth on the ground "What the hell...is that girl...?" Helena said to herself, walking away, and easily passing through the Jutsu Shiki with no harm. Busted "I wanna see!" Lily yelled, waving her arms up and down as Amon covered her eyes with his only remainning hand, not wanting her to see Jack's nude body, and closed his eyes as well. "Here" Lamia took off her lab coat, putting it over Jack to cover her up "As much as I'd prefer oggling at ya, it's not somethin' I wanna do infront of my kid" Lamia said to Jack, calmly taking her to sit on a chair. "Papa, what's oggling?" Lily asked her father innocently. "Too young for you!" Amon said, openning his eyes and seeing as how Jack is covered up, and uncovering Lily's eyes, as he sighed in relief "This isn't how I'd like to start my day but....". "So...Jack was it?" Lamia offered Jack a cookie, while holding a coffee mug in her free hand, considering she wasn't expecting any company, this is all she had to give at the moment. Jack took the cookie, and simply swallowed it whole, appearing absolutely fine doing so, not choking at all, and still keeping her composre "I came here on buisness" Jack said "I, Jacqueline Hawthorne, am here to ask you for something...Lamia...". "Oh god, you're from the bank, ain'tcha? I'll pay you back! I just need a million more years! Just don't take my coffee mugs and caffeine! I need my goddamn coffee!" Lamia exclaimed, revealing information she probably shouldn't have. To anyone. "No. But they are being impatient. I am here fo-..." Suddenly, a cannon ball shot through the wall, into the house, and out through the other wall on the other side. A silence was inside the house, as Amon looked outside the window "Beast, what'd you see?". "...Cannons...alot of them..." Beast replied, and he was right, there were many cannons, with two soldiers on each cannon. "H-...How did they...set all this up so quickly...? And without us noticing to boot...and why...? We haven't been attacked by Rune Knights in weeks! Why now?! And why all this fire power?! Even for just the two of us, that's just ridiculous!" Amon yelled, frustrated at the situation, even if he was in top shape and with both arms, it'd still be too much for him. "Hmm...." Lamia stood still, letting out a small growl. "Wait...someone's...walking through" Beast said, referring to a man clad in white. The man had a muscular figure, and had a white mask, with eagle-like wings on where his eyes should be, while he had what appeared to be shoulder pads, the rest of his body was clad in white, with some blue areas around his neck, and also had a trench coat-like end attached to his outfit. He also appeared to have a gun on his belt. The man walked right through the Jutsu Shiki as if it was nothing. "What...? He...did he negate the effect?" Beast was confused, how did this man simply walk through? Then again, they did meet someone who could negate magic through mere touch, yet even if he could, the entire barrier should've crumbled as well, leaving but one option.... "Criminals! I, Hyperion, the one who delivers Justice against scum as you, am here to do what many before failed at! Lamia! Also known as the Bloody Siren and Smiley, you are hereby under arrest, by JUSTICE!" The man, Hyperion, shouted in such a...cheesy manner, the amounts of hamminess in his words was just...dumbfounding. "What the hell....?" Amon was simply amazed by the existence of such people. Meanwhile, Lamia still stayed where she was through the entire ordeal, not budging an inch. "Come out, Lamia, or I will break my way through and get you myself!" Hyperion said, his tone becoming much more threatening. Suddenly, Lamia broke the coffee mug in her right hand, spilling the coffee on the floor, and crushing the broken shards in her hand, causing her hand to bleed, as her face remained calm "Amon..." Lamia's tone was so bone chillingly cold it made Amon shiver. "Y-...yes...?" Amon asked, clearly frightened by this development. "How many are out there?" "Umm...Beast says more than 10 atleast....it's just cannons everywhere..." Amon replied to Lamia. "Damn..." Lamia said, walking over to the door, catching the bandages off of Amon's face and using them to bandage her bleeding right hand, before grabbing the door knob and halting "Wait a while for me. I'll be back soon" Lamia said, about to open the door. "Wait! Mama, where are you going?!" Lily yelled to Lamia, stopping her. "Ssh, sweety, they'll hear you. Don't worry, your papa's gonna be here with you, and take care of you until I get back, right, honey?" Lamia said, calling Amon "honey" for the first time, causing him to blush slightly. "O-...Of course! Just...promise me you'll be back safe and sound..." Amon said to Lamia. "Rest! I don't want you gettin' up and walkin' 'round! Got it?! This is an order from your doctor!" Lamia commanded Amon, who nodded in reply. Lamia openned the door, and closed it behind her, walking and standing close to Hyperion, face to face. "You are....?" Lamia asked Hyperion. "Ahem. I am Hyperion! Hero of Justice! I am here to arrest you, Lamia! For the many souls you've sent to the afterlife!" Hyperion, once again, delivered a hammy introduction, talking as if it is his everyday speech pattern. "Automaton" Suddenly, Hyperion, while he had no clear expression, was clearly stunned "You're an Automaton, correct? Just like Asterion. That's why you walked cleanly through. If you were able of negating magic, the entire barrier would've fallen, no?" Lamia explained. "....That is correct, I am Automaton Project Delta, the fourth created, however, I rebelled, I am not under Eva's orders, I do what I desire, and I desire Justice!" Hyperion boasted proudly. Suddenly, several barriers in the form of blades appeared around Hyperion, and strikes him at the same time, however, each broke after making contact with Hyperion's body, while Hyperion managed to grab one with his hand and crush it with relative ease. Then, several barriers formed above Hyperion, and began to crush him, with many more layers being formed, crushing him deeper into the ground. However, red cracks appeared on the barriers, as they evantually got destroyed, as Hyperion walked out, unscatched, and holding his gun, as it gave off a red glow. "Red Lacrima?" Lamia thought to herself "Just as I thought, I can't take you out, considering you're the fourth creation, you're bound to be stronger than Asterion, and even if I did win, all these soldiers would still fire, and I wouldn't be able to stop them with your...bullets, right?" Lamia said, knowing full well she can't win this fight. "That is correct" Hyperion said, putting his gun back in place and dusting himself off "So, will you give up and come with us peacefully?" Hyperion asked Lamia, his tone actually sounding serious, and not hammy. "Hmm...how do you know...I can't shield this entire hotel?" Lamia asked Hyperion. "You do that, I still have an openning on you either way. Your barriers cannot harm me, but I can harm them" Hyperion said, sounding rather intimidating, however, Lamia remained unfazed and simply sighed. "Fine...I guess the safest route would be to just...hand myself in" Lamia said. "Oh? Well, excellent! You made the right decision!" Hyperion said, sounding rather upbeat. "Yes, but on one condition" Lamia said, pointing her index finger upwards "This hotel behind me, because I am no longer aquainted with it, it won't be touched, understand? No one will go near it, no one will scratch it, and no one will look at it. Deal?" Lamia offered Hyperion, who placed his fingers on his chin, thinking to himself. "Hmm...Very well. I see no problem with that. It is a deal. Shake on it?" Hyperion asked, extending his arm forward to shake with Lamia's. Lamia stared at Hyperion's hand, holding to extend both her hands forward, ready to have herself be handcuffed "Just get it over with. I'd like to be there before noone, if possible" Lamia said. "...As you wish" Hyperion said, handcuffing Lamia's hands taking her with him, as everyone watched from the house window, unnoticed by the Rune Knights. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline